


Preachers Sob

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Many tears streamed down the sobbing preacher's face as he remained on his bed and remembered Supergirl's demise.





	Preachers Sob

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears streamed down the sobbing preacher's face as he remained on his bed and remembered Supergirl's demise. He smiled and never struggled after her spirit appeared to carry him to her grave.

THE END


End file.
